


Let's Crash A Wedding

by JessCrinch137



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Universe Alteration, bisexual asher millstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessCrinch137/pseuds/JessCrinch137
Summary: Season two alteration. After the events of season one, Asher and Michaela sort out their differences and become friends. A night of drinks leads Asher to be more loose lipped about his past than usual leading Laurel and Michaela to plan the pettiest of revenge on his behalf.





	

“I had a boyfriend, you know? It’s not that big of a deal.”

It was a simple statement, certainly not a rare one for the twenty first century, but something about it caught Michaela by surprise.

“Excuse me?”

“I had a boyfriend in high school. Well, I don’t know if you’d call him that considering he didn’t want to come out, but we were dating.” Asher repeated.

The moonlight shone through the window, hitting the empty bottles on the ground. It had hardly been the first time Michaela and Asher had hung out, yet something was different. Asher was more open than usual.

“Was it serious?”

The words came out as hardly as whisper, yet was closer to shouting compared to the silence that followed. Moments passed as Asher bit his lip and looked away.

“I was stupid enough to think I would marry him someday.”

Michaela stopped. Her thoughts went back to Aiden and how she had thought the same thing when she had broken it off with him.

“You’re not stupid.” She said.

Asher forced a smile and sighed.

“He’s getting married.”

Disgust covered Michaela’s face as she grabbed a drink.

“He had the nerve to invite you?”

Asher rolled his eyes and gestured towards the garbage bin.

“Yeah, ‘Ric’s always been like that.”

Curiosity overtook Michaela, forcing her to get up and grab the piece of paper and read it. Within seconds, her face scrunched up into a confused look.

“Lucy… so he’s bi?”

Asher’s silence answered the question, prolonging the sound in the room, or more lack of. Asher grabbed another drink, taking a sip before breaking the silence.

“Poor sucker thinks he’s in love with her. Guess you’d know what that’s all about though.” Asher said, grabbing the piece of paper out of her hand.

Michaela winced and Asher gave her an apologetic look. The comment had come off worse than he meant it to. Time passed as the two just sat there, drink after drink.

“So…” Michaela broke the silence, “When you made that comment that you made about Connor being gay…”

“I’m not interested in him if that’s what you’re asking,” Asher interrupted, “It’s just different you know, having someone be that open. Must be nice for Oliver to never have to worry.”

Michaela sported an unbelieving look before laughing.

“This is Connor Walsh we’re talking about, Oliver has a lot to worry about.”

Snickers came from both ends before a buzzing came from behind them. A dissatisfied sigh left Asher’s mouth as he dragged himself off the floor and across the room. His eyes squinted as the light of the phone hit them.

“It’s Annalise. Something about that Hapstall case came up.”

“We should go.” Michaela answered back.

The reply fell on deaf ears. Instead, Asher disappeared into the kitchen, coming back with another round of drinks.

“We could do that, or we could say that we were sleeping. Not like the others are going to show up at three in the morning anyway.”

“Still isn’t going to stop her from killing us.”

“With all these dead bodies showing up, she may not even get the chance. I mean the Hapstall’s aunt, Sam…” Asher started.

Michaela bit her lip, staring away as she took a sip of the drink. The look on Asher’s face turned from confusion to regret as the weight of his words hit him.

“Sorry, that… that was inappropriate.” He said.

“Nah, I was just thinking how she’d find a way to bring us back to make sure she could kill us… or get Frank to do it.” Michaela lied.

The smirk covering Michaela’s face forced a chuckle out of Asher, followed by laughter. Michaela joined in until suddenly Asher stopped.

“You don’t really think Frank would kill someone though, do you?”

The sound of someone banging the door interrupted Michaela, causing Asher to leap into the air and Michaela to bellow in laughter.

“Watch out Ash, that could be him now.” She teased.

“Don’t even start with that.” Asher responded, heading for the door.

As Asher grabbed the handle, another set of banging was heard from the other side. He pulled the door, and before it fully opened, he saw a flash of brown hair sway past.

“Finally. Do you not check your phone at all? And is Michaela with you? I know Annalise didn’t expect you to answer your phone, but Michaela never misses a call.”

“Nice to see you too wallflower. Yes, Michaela’s in the lounge room. I don’t think she brought her phone though.”

Laurel didn’t answer, instead walking away through the house. As she approached the lounge room, Michaela shot her a glare.

“What are you doing here?”

“Annalise has tried calling you several times. The Hapstall’s aunt has been murdered…”

“I’ll go in the morning. Not much we can do now anyway.”

“You know that’s not true Michaela.”

“What are you, her lapdog? She didn’t even know your name until a week before exams and now you’re doing her work for her while she’s got the shits with Bonnie. How long before she puts you back as Frank’s bitch?”

Laurel opened her mouth to speak, but much to the surprise of both girls, a male voice cut in first.

“Wow Michaela, that’s harsh. You’re treating her as if you think she murdered Sam or something.”

“Well maybe if she stopped acting like she is above everyone morally despite everything she pulled, I wouldn’t.”

Glances bounced backwards and forwards between the girls, but nothing was said. Asher blinked a few times before pulling a face.

“M-dawg, you can’t be serious. Frank I get because he’s shady as hell, but Laurel? She wouldn’t…”

“She doesn’t mean that,” Laurel interrupted, catching Asher’s attention, “A few weeks ago we had an argument, about you actually. She seems to think there’s more to you, I told her you are just some rich entitled asshole who only got picked because of your dad, she thinks I’m closed minded. End of story.”

Asher looked over at Michaela as she looked away in silence. Seconds later, Michaela could feel her head being all but forced back as she looked in him the eye. Asher gave a solemn smile before sighing.

“Thanks, but you didn’t have to do that. Bonnie already told me Annalise just wanted me because of that one case.”

“That doesn’t mean that there’s not more to you. I mean, do you really think Annalise wouldn’t have used me for my connections if she needed a link to the governor?”

“Michaela actually has a point there, Annalise is an opportunist. She’ll use whoever it takes to get the information she wants.” Lauren butted in.

Asher looked up at Laurel, not saying a word. He turned away, walking out of the room just to return with another drink.

“I doubt Annalise is going to be too pleased if you return without us.” He said, offering the drink.

“How will not coming back at all make it any better?”

“Tell her you couldn’t find us so you kept looking throughout the night.”

Laurel paused for a moment before taking the drink and sitting on a chair. Asher walked past her, making his way to the couch with Michaela.

“So,” Laurel started, “What were you guys talking about that was so important to miss a call from Annalise?”

“Ex-boyfriends.” Michaela said plainly.

“What? You missed a call because you were talking about Aiden?” Laurel asked.

“Actually, I was telling Michaela about my ex-boyfriend.” Asher cut in.

Laurel looked up in disbelief, blinking a few times before chuckling.

“Nice try Asher. You’re the straightest guy I know.”

“And yet I’ve dated guys before. Well at least one anyway.”

Embarrassment hit Laurel, causing a silence. Moments passed. As an attempt to break the silence, Asher stood up, walking towards his speakers to put on music.

“… Like we stood a chance, two paper airplanes flying, flying…”

“Even now I can’t get away from things that remind me of the asshole. Guess T-Swizzle always had that power with her songs though.” Asher chuckled.

“What would you know about Taylor Swift past her singles?” Laurel asked, scepticism covering her tone.

“I know All Too Well got me through the time after ‘Ric and I broke up. I also know I’d put I Knew You Were Trouble on repeat at the gym after thinking Bonnie was just using me. Not to mention all those times I’d listen to Mean and The Outside when you guys refuse to incorporate me in anything. And yes, before you ask, I know what incorporate means.” Asher said, shooting a glare at Laurel.

“It’s not like that Ash.” Michaela whispered.

“You don’t have to lie Michaela, it’s cool. I get that you guys only tolerate me because we work together though.”

“I don’t, neither does Connor,” Michaela started, “And honestly, the four of us aren’t even that close. I mean Connor and I know a little about each other’s past and Wes and Laurel probably know about each other, but for all I know, Laurel’s dad could be a mob boss.”

The sound of splattering came from the other chair as Laurel choked on her drink. A few seconds later, she composed herself and forced out a bitter laugh.

“Is that what you think of Latinos? That we’re all related to the mafia?”

“That would be cool though,” Asher butted in, “Being able to deal with whoever you want whenever you want.”

“Almost like having a corrupt judge as a dad then?” Laurel answered back.

Asher shot a glare at Laurel before sighing and apologising. The three sat in stillness before Laurel broke the silence.

“So, talking about your dad, how did he take it? You having a boyfriend I mean.”

“Never told him,” Asher shrugged, “I mean him and my mum sent my sister to boarding school and cut her off after finding out that she was into girls, god knows what would have happened if they found out both of their kids are like that.”

Laurel froze for a moment. Her arm reached out to touch his shoulder before she changed her mind. Words struggled to find her mouth before a whisper found its way.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Asher started, “It’s not like I’m the one who ended up marrying ‘Ric in the end anyway.”

Confusion covered Laurel’s face before a shocked expression overtook it. Her head turned towards Michaela who just nodded.

“Jesus, that’s screwed up,” Laurel said, leaving a pause before smirking, “You should go though.”

Asher gave a dazed look at the comment before biting his lip. In response, Michaela shot the Laurel an angry glare.

“No no, you guys. I mean you should go with someone,” Laurel stated, “Show him that two can play at his game.”

“Wouldn’t that require me to have a partner? Bonnie’s not exactly talking to me at the moment and…” Asher started before Laurel’s voice cut in.

“Take Connor.” She said.

Asher blinked a few times before a look of disbelief covered his face. Meanwhile Michaela’s face began to oppose Asher’s, showing nothing but a smirk.

“She’s right. I mean what would get to a closeted guy more than thinking his ex is happily out with a boyfriend?”

“Yeah, but what about Oliver? Connor’s not going to ruin the relationship over a prank.” Asher pointed out.

“Oliver won’t be a problem. I’ll talk to him.” Michaela said.

The girls stared at Asher, who in return gave them a look of disbelief. A smirk covered Laurel’s face as Michaela just nodded.

“This is cray. You know that right?” Asher asked before smirking, “But I guess I shouldn’t expect less from a girl insane enough to steal a trophy.”

Simultaneously, a slight snicker came from Laurel’s direction as a displeased sound came from Michaela’s. She then smiled in a playful manner as her arm swung around, grabbing the closest cushion and flinging it into the air, only for Asher to catch it.

“Ha, good try. Anyway, I’m heading to bed. There’s a choice of spare bedrooms to choose from if you wanna crash Laurel. Unless you two are over your lover’s spat, in which case, just keep it down.” He joked.

The girls both turned to each other before pulling a face.

“Oh grow up Asher. It’s not like that.” Laurel retorted.

“Whatever you say wallflower.”

And with that, Asher disappeared up the stairs, taking all conversation with him. As the clock continued ticking, glimmer of light came through the window, prompting the sound of Laurel’s voice to cut the silence.

“Probably should get ready. Annalise will be waiting for us.”

The advice was ignored as Michaela continued to sit, leaving a sound of nothingness to fill the house. Moments later, she stood up, grabbing clothes out of a bag she had brought the night before.

“So you’re helping us find a way into the wedding right?” She asked.

Laurel looked over at Michaela, mirroring the smirk covering the other girl’s face.

“You think I’d have planned this out if I was going to skip out on the hilarity of Connor and Asher acting like partners?” Laurel smirked, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


End file.
